


Suika's new family members

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen being Suika's parents [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen and Senkuu being Suika parents, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: After her parents passing the other villagers looked after her and she thought of them as all her family, and now with Gen and Senkuu in the village, she was happy to have more family.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen being Suika's parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166480
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	Suika's new family members

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon that Suika is like Gen and Senkuu's adopted child.  
> "Because things like that... don't really matter"- Senkuu talking about Byuaka and their bound even if they are blood related  
> "Yeah, they don't matter at all" - Gen

Suika was always interested in whatever the wold had to ofter the little girl. She used to stumble her way through the forest before she found a watermelon rind and cut eyeholes in it. That’s how she got the nickname Suika from the others. She still could see as well but least she could make changes in elevation in the forest. Her and Chalk would explore the forest. Follow the birds as if she herself was one. Looking at plants and bringing them to Kohaku or Chrome to look at. She wanted to be useful like the others. Chrome was an amazing sorcerer and Kohaku had the strength of a gorilla that she used to help her sister Ruri fight illness. Suika wanted to be useful too but the village elders would always tell her just to go play in the forest with Chalk. It felt like they still looked at her like a small helpless creature that couldn’t do anything to help and Suika hated that feeling because she knew she could do so much more if someone just gave her a chance.

In the stream not too far from where Suika was playing she heard an angry Kohaku yell.

“Speaking of which, why I am the only one gathering most of the iron sand?” Kohaku pointed out holding a rock in her hand.

Suika peaked her head out from a bush. Kohaku was yelling at Chrome and an outsider Suika never saw before. They both sat on a rock apologizing to Kohaku like they just got lectured. Suika looked around her for a second when she spotted a black rock like the one Kohaku, Chrome and the outsider held. The three of them were in the stream with those rocks in their hands. Suika took a second and squinted her eyes as much as she could to see what they were doing. Small black sand attached it’s self to the rocks they were holding. Whatever they were going it looked fun and maybe she could be helpful to whatever they were doing. Suika grabbed the rock and hid in her watermelon mask floating down the stream

“A melon?” A voice Suika did not recognize asked.

Suika took this as her cue to stand up and introduce herself.

“Woah!” Chrome yelled.

Suika was at a loss of what to say so she just held up the rock with black sand on it.

“Oh if it isn’t Suika! Whatcha doing here? Did you follow us?”

Suika was still at a loss of words so she put her head down and shook her head. She felt Kohaku lightly tap the top of her melon hat.

“Ah hey Suika, you little brat! Don’t just hold my magnet like however you want!” Chrome snapped grabbing the rock from Suika’s hand

_ Magnet? _

“Iron sand?”

“Suika wants to help too,” Suika proclaimed “Because I’m always wearing this I’ve never been of use to anyone even when I grow up, I’m sure it will be that way…,”The weight of what Suika was saying kind of hit her “Because of that if there’s someone who’s in need, Suika will-!”

“Ahh enough with the chit-chat,” the outsider said cutting Suika off.

_ Oh great. Another adult who thought Suika was just a helpless child. _

“In truth I am grateful,”

Suika hadn’t expended that and looked up the outsider. He was smiling at her.

“The kingdom of science sends no one away. We need all the help we can get, no matter how small. It seems a pipsqueak is one billion times suited to gather the sand,” The next words out of the man’s mouth made Suika smile. “Ku ku I am counting on you Suika,”

The man went to go gather more sand farther upstream.

“That was the first time Suika met someone who didn’t ask why Suika wears this,” Suika looked in awe.

Many seasons had passed and the kingdom of science had gained a lot more people and new technology. One of those being glasses. Suika really felt like the thing really holding her back was no longer a problem bc she could see with her new glasses. There was so much she wanted to do and explore! The whole world was brand new to her it seemed. Like a baby just learning to walk for the first time. So whenever Senkuu would ask her to do something she did the best she could. Even if that meant making wires all the way up a mountain. Suika and the rest of the kids got the rest of the day off from working on the wires so Suika wanted to go do something but the forest was covered in slippery snow. She strolls through the village when she finds Namari in his family hut with some paper and ink of his fingers.

“Hey what ya doing?” Suika asked the boy.

“Oh I am painting with my fingers instead of my normal brush,” Namari replied, “want to join me?” The boy asked grabbing an extra sheet of paper from behind him.

Suika let herself in and sat down across the table from Namari. Suika lightly dipped her pinky into the ink and splat it on the paper. Her small fingerprint was printed on the paper. So she decided to dip all of her fingers into the ink and scribble all over the paper and lost track of time.

“Hey, Senkuu chan have you seen Suika chan?” Gen asked peaking his head into the science lab.

“Not since their break you asked for,” Senkuu replied, “Why you ask?” A hint of worry in his voice.

“Well, she wasn’t in my hut for dinner like normal,” Gen explained “I just thought she might be with you,”

“Nope,” Senkuu sighed looking up from his blueprints “Come one let’s go look for her,” Senkuu stood up and walk out of the lab. Gen quickly followed behind.

Suika was having so much fun drawing sunflowers from memory she didn’t notice how late it had gotten of how messy her hands were.

“Suika!” Gen’s voice cried

It kinda hit Suika how hungry she was and how she normally had dinner with Gen and some other kids at this time. She thanked Namari and rolled up her paper and took it with her. And rushed out the hut to find Gen and show him the drawing she made.

Suika was running up to Gen and Senkuu clearly excited with paper in her hands.

“Oh, there you are~,” Gen sang.

“Look! Look! Look what I made,” Suika cheered holding up the paper to show the two.  Crudely  drawn sunflowers on the paper along with a sun in the left corner. “Namari let me finger paint with him,”

Senkuu took note of Suika messy hands gripping the paper.

“Oh really? That’s good Suika-chan,” Gen replied “but you need to eat now. Let’s get you cleaned up and we can eat ok?”

“Ok have fun you two,” Senkuu spoke turning to leave when a hand grabbed the collar of his tunic.

“And where do you think you are going Senkuu-chan?” Gen asked.

“Back to work,” Senkuu bluntly put.

“Oh no, you don’t. I haven’t seen you eat much of anything all day so you are joining us,” Gen stated giving a small tug.

“You’re not going to let go unless I join you huh?” Senkuu groaned

“Pretty much,” Gen smirked.

“Fine,” Senkuu gave up and followed Suika and Gen back to Gen’s hut. 

Gen got some water and washed of Suika hands of the ink. Senkuuu placed the fish near the heater and waited a bit of it to cook.

“How was your half-day Suika-chan?” Gen asked

“It was fun,” Suika yawned stretching up her arms “But I am ready to get back to work tomorrow,”

“Who you have so much nergy-eay always surprises me Suika-chan,” Gen replied.

“She’s not lazy like you,” Senkuu jeered

“Ude-ray!” Gen called back

“Keep complaining and I will overcook your fish,” Senkuu taunted.

“Don’t you dare Senkuu-chan!” Gen retorted.

Suika laughed at Gen’s and Senkuu babbling like an old married couple. It had been a while since Suika felt a sense of home ever since her parents had passed when she was a small child. Suika had a hard time remembering her parent’s faces and even some memories they had shared together since she was so young. After her parents passing the other villagers looked after her and she thought of them as all her family, and now with Gen and Senkuu in the village, she was happy to have more family. Gen handed Suika a fish cooked on a stick and sat down next to Senkuu around the table.

“Thank you for the food,” Suika said before chowing down into her fish.

Suika was full and felt kinda tired after dinner so she rested her head on the table for a bit.

“Aww I think Suika-chan is asleep,” Gen whispered

“Really? What makes you think that?” Senkuu sarcastically whispered back.

“Ha ha really funny Senkuu-chan,” Gen groaned “Just help me move her so her back isn't  sore  in the morning,”

Senkuu nodded and help Gen move Suika to an extra bedroll Gen had. They placed her down and let her rest there.

“Now that’s out of the way I- am,” Senkuu started

“Nope,” Gen cut him off grabbing Senkuu’s hand. “I am cold so you are staying,”

“World doesn't revolve around you mentalist,” Senkuu grumbled.

“Oh sure it does, and besides when was the last time you got a whole night’s rest?” Gen  pried

“A few nights ago... It doesn’t matter,” Senkuu shrugged.

“Matters to me now come on Senkuu-chan I am tired,” Gen yawned in his sleeve.

Senkuu let out an annoyed sigh but still followed Gen to his bedroll and let Gen place his head on Senkuu’s chest using it as a pillow while Senkuu pulled the covers over them.

“See? Doesn’t it feel nice,” Gen purred.

“My arm is going to be to be  sore  tomorrow mentalist,” Senkuu complained running his hand through Gen’s hair.

“You’re so  whiney  tonight. Just proves how tired you really are,” Gen pointed out smugly.

Senkuu stayed quiet still running fingers in Gen’s hair.

“Hey, Senkuu do you think Suika sees us like family?” Gen asked quietly.

“Maybe, I heard from Chrome Suika’s parent’s pass when she was around 4 and now she thinks everyone in the village is her family,”

“Aww, that actually quite sweet,” Gen add.

“Ya, but why would a shallow man like you care about that?” Senkuu teased

“Hey come on! I have feelings too you know,” Gen pouted

Senkuu put his other hand on his mouth of muffle his  chuckling . 

“Love you too Senkuu-chan,” Gen deadpanned. “Hey, you think we should keep the picture Suika made?”

“Why not, the old man kept a lot of my old blueprints,” Senkuu replied.

“Of course you would say that,” Gen managed to say before sleep overtook him.

“Love you too mentalist,” Senkuu smiled before closing his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Suika is precious and I wanted to give her more backstory. I can't remember if It's just a head cannon or if Suika parents actually are gone. I looked it up In the wiki and I don't see anyone that is Suika's biological parents.  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
